hercs_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting with Poseidon
Again, in the field where you just fought the Cyclopes, go to the lower right corner and jump down the ledge, after throwing the boulder out of the way. Follow the zigzagging path until you notice the Minoans trying to throw barrels at you. Go down and take the Minoans close before they run out of barrels and start swinging their weapon. Go down along the left side of the fort and approach the wooden "H'" gate with a Minoan behind it. Then climb up to the catapult beside him. ('Note: Before you ride the catapult, kill the Minoan throwing barrels from the top of the fort on the left side, and this will give you a drachma on the Bonus Pedestal above, back through the gate). Now you have to maneuver you way across the water in the bay. Move left to the dock, dodging the barrels that the Minoans below you are tossing. You can siwn down and jump onto their boat from below its left tip and kill them to receive a drachma, or just ignore them. From the first barrel off the starting platform, carefully jump from barrel to barrel upward because fish prowl in the water. You can take a moment to try and kill some fish. If you ever fall into the water, jump back onto a barrel or onto a dock or boat. Swim up to one of those, and you'll automatically jump out of the water onto it. Once you make it all the way across the barrels, fight the Minoans at the dock. Killing the one on the boat below the deck gives you a set of tridents and more powerful form of Spears. At the top of the paved stone area, lift the market stand beside a Minoan to find more Tridents. At the bottom of the same area, another stand hides a magic potion. At the very bottom edge, cross left to find a soldier who will open the gate there for 2 Drachmas. Doing so creates an open path back to Athens. Once you done playing here, take the uppermost dock out to the right, then jump straight right to another dock. Get the Drachmas underneath the cart and kill the last Minoan on the right. Walk right to find Poseidon's altar and Stand on his emblem. Go down from the sea altar to find a Giant Tuna that Poseidon promised you. Be sure to jump square on its head, you can fall off of it if you're not careful. Don't move as it swims straight down all the way to Poseidon's Temple. Jump off at the end and get ready for you next challenge. Enemies *Cyclopes *Minoans *Fish Items *Drachmas (Bonus Pedestal, and some are found throughout the mission) *Tridents *Magic Potion Next quest *Labyrinth of the Minotaur Previous quest *Journey to Athens Gallery psxfin 2014-08-17 09-00-18-016.jpg|To Poseidon psxfin 2014-08-17 08-59-54-209.jpg|Poseidon psxfin 2014-08-17 08-58-23-194.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 08-58-39-242.jpg|Minoans psxfin 2014-08-17 09-02-18-206.jpg|Catapult psxfin 2014-08-17 09-02-26-195.jpg|"Swimming is Dangerous!" psxfin 2014-08-17 09-03-21-190.jpg|Jumping from barrel to barrel psxfin 2014-08-17 09-04-24-828.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 09-04-33-170.jpg|Fighting with Minoans psxfin 2014-08-17 09-05-16-474.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 09-06-02-562.jpg|A Magic Potion psxfin 2014-08-17 09-06-57-454.jpg|Another Minoans psxfin 2014-08-17 09-07-32-504.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 09-07-46-777.jpg|Poseidon psxfin 2014-08-17 09-08-18-568.jpg|A Tuna psxfin 2014-08-17 09-08-36-709.jpg|"The Minotaur will get us all!" Category:Herc's Adventures quest